Weekenders Adventures Series
Join Tino Tonitini and his team on their exciting journey around magical places, cities, planets, and other stuff as they face the villains, and meet the new members of their team. Weekenders Adventures Team * Tino Tonitini (founder) * Lor McQuarrie * Carver René Descartes * Tish Katsufrakis * Doraemon * Noby * Sue * Sneech * Big G * Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, Percy, Pinkie Pie, Toby, Applejack, James, Rarity, Gordon, Rainbow Dash, Henry, Fluttershy,Edward, Emily, Hiro, Charlie, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Spike, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Luke, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Bill and Ben, Bertie, Terence, Stephen, Victor, Kevin, Zecora, Babs Seed, and Sunset Shimmer * The Dog Squad: Brian Griffin, Vinny Griffin, The Eevee Family, Oliver, Blaziken, Swampert, Sceptile, Chespin, Fennekin, Froakie, Darkrai, Celebi, Jirachi, Manaphy, Empoleon, Infernape, Torterra, Swellow, The Seven Little Monsters (One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, and Seven), and Elsa * Shido Itsuka, Kotori Itsuka, Reine Murasame, Tohka Yatogami, Origami Tobiichi, Yoshino and Yoshinon, and Mana Takamiya *Sunset Shimmer *Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Sneech, and Big G *Shido Itsuka, Kotori Itsuka, Reine Murasame, Tohka Yatogami, Yoshino and Yoshinon, Origami Tobiichi, and Mana Takamiya *Sakura Kinomoto *Zoey Hanson *Godo Kusanagi, Erica Blandelli, Yuri Mariya, Liliana Kranjcar, and Ena Seishuin *Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz *The Never Land Pirates (Jake, Izzy, Cubby and Skully) *Marina the Mermaid, and Stormy *Tommy Turnbull, Robotboy Lola Mbola, RobotGirl, and Gus Turner * Godo Kusanagi, Erica Blandelli, Yuri Mariya, Liliana Kranjcar, and Ena Seishuin * Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz * The Never Land Pirates (Jake, Izzy, Cubby and Skully) * Marina the Mermaid, and Stormy Villains * The Dazzlings * Ernie the Giant Chicken * Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon * Bowser * Mistress Nine * Bowser Jr. and lots more! Currently Available on Google Drive * Weekenders Adventures of Osmosis Jones * Weekenders Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island * Weekenders Meets Pocahontas * Weekenders Adventures of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * Weekenders Meets The Prince of Egypt Films * Weekenders Adventures of Recess: School's Out * Weekenders Says Hey Arnold: The Movie '' * Weekenders Adventures of A Goofy Movie * ''Weekenders and Doug's 1st Movie * Weekenders Adventures of Scooby-Doo * Weekenders Adventures of The Land Before Time * Weekenders Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls '' * ''Weekenders Adventures of Osmosis Jones * Weekenders Adventures of Mulan * Weekenders Adventures of Aladdin * Weekenders Adventures of The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure * Weekenders Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island '' * ''Weekenders Goes to The Road to El Dorado * Weekenders Adventures of Rock A Doodle * Weekenders Gets Frozen * Weekenders Meets Peter Pan * Weekenders Adventures of The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving * Weekenders Adventures of The Lego Movie * Weekenders Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost * Weekenders Meets The Wizard of Oz * Weekenders Adventures of All Dogs go to Heaven * Weekenders Adventures of The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists * Weekenders Meets Mr. Peabody and Sherman * Weekenders Adventures with Spy Kids * Weekenders and Peter Pan in Return to Neverland * Weekenders Adventures of Everyone's Hero * Weekenders Adventures of Rush Hour * Weekenders Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders * Weekenders Meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame * Weekenders Adventures of The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island * Weekenders and the Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return * Weekenders Adventures of The Boy Who Cried Werewolf * Weekenders Adventures of Rush Hour 2 * Weekenders and The Return of Jafar * Weekenders Adventures of Jumanji * Weekenders Adventures of The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock * Weekenders Adventures of Rush Hour 3 * Weekenders Adventures with Spy Kids 2: Island of Lost Dreams * Weekenders Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks * Weekenders Goes to Atlantis: The Lost Empire * Weekenders Adventures of The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire * Weekenders Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Weekenders Adventures of All Dogs go to Heaven 2 * Weekenders Goes to Treasure Planet * Weekenders Goes to Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone * Weekenders and The Grim Adventures of the KND * Weekenders Adventures with Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over * Weekenders Adventures of The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze * Weekenders Adventures of Dungeons and Dragons * Weekenders Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase * Weekenders Adventures of Pokémon: The First Movie * Weekenders Adventures of Titan A.E. * Weekenders Goes Back to the Future * Weekenders Goes Back to the Future Part II * Weekenders Goes Back to the Future Part III * Weekenders Adventures of Avatar * Weekenders Adventures of Road House * Weekenders Adventures of The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water * Weekenders Meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame II * Weekenders and Barney's Great Adventure * Weekenders Adventures of Zathura * Weekenders Adventures of Dungeons and Dragons: Wrath of the Dragon God * Weekenders Adventures of Pokémon The Movie 2000 * Weekenders Gets Flushed Away * Weekenders Meets The King and I * Weekenders Adventures of The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration * Weekenders Adventures with Spy Kids: All the Time in the World * Weekenders Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic - A Canterlot Wedding * Weekenders Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire * Weekenders Adventures of Pokémon 3: The Movie * Weekenders Adventures of An Extremely Goofy Movie * Weekenders Meets Conan the Barbarian * Weekenders Adventures of Dungeons and Dragons: The Book of Vile Darkness * Weekenders Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Crystal Empire * Weekenders Adventures of The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses * Weekenders Adventures of Pokémon 4Ever * Weekenders Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico * Weekenders Meets Conan the Destroyer * Weekenders Meets Shrek * Weekenders Adventures of The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers * Weekenders Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Twilight's Kingdom * Weekenders Adventures of Codename: Kids Next Door - Operation: Z.E.R.O. * Weekenders Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Loch Ness Monster * Weekenders Adventures of Pokémon Heroes * Weekenders Meets The Great Mouse Detective * Weekenders Meets Shrek 2 * Weekenders Adventures of The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends * Weekenders Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Cutie Map * Weekenders and The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl * Weekenders Adventures of Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers * Weekenders Adventures of Justin and the Knights of Valour * Weekenders Meets Shrek the Third * Weekenders Adventures of Rock n' Roll * Weekenders Gets Lost in Space * Weekenders Meets Shrek: Happily Ever After * Weekenders Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School * Weekenders Adventures of Dot and the Kangaroo * Weekenders Goes on a Quest for Camelot * Weekenders Adventures of Fantastic Mr. Fox * Weekenders Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf * Weekenders and the Legends of the Guardians: Owls of Ga'Hoole * Weekenders Goes Around the World with Dot * Weekenders and the Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe * Weekenders Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves * Weekenders and the Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian * Weekenders Adventures of Dot and the Bunny * Weekenders and the Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader * Weekenders Adventures of Dot and the Koala * Weekenders Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove * Weekenders Adventures of Dot and Keeto * Weekenders Adventures of Dot and the Whale * Weekenders Adventures of Dot and the Smugglers * Weekenders Adventures of Dot Goes to Hollywood * Weekenders Adventures of Dot in Space * Weekenders Adventures of James and the Giant Peach TV Show * Weekenders Adventures of Barney & Friends and lots more! Links Weekenders Adventures Wikia Trivia *No guns will appear in the Hobbit and Lord of the Rings films to Hiatt Grey's hateness of alternative stuff in the Middle Earth films Category:Pooh's Adventures